Harry Potter watches Potter Puppet Pals
by IceBreaker14
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione accidently stumble across Potter Puppet Pals while searching up "Harry Potter". What happens?
1. Animated Ep 1: Bothering Snape

**A/N: I just watched Potter Puppet pals. I just had to write this afterwards. Enjoy!**

**Diclaimer: I really don't own Harry Potter. Or Google. Or Potter Puppet Pals.**

"I'm bored," Ron exclaimed.

"Me too." Harry yawned.

"Hermione, can we use your computer?"

"Go ahead." She muttered.

"Okay. Let's see…" Harry and Ron crowded around the computer.

"Hey, can you search up my name?"

"There won't be anything to do with you on there…" Hermione said. "It's muggle."

"Hey, there are…" Ron squinted at the tiny print. "How do you say that number?"

"Two hundred and seven million results in zero point eleven seconds."

Hermione closed her book and joined the others.

"That's weird… why would there be that many results?" Hermione asked, looking confused. "Harry Potter… Wikipedia profile… you seem pretty famous, Harry."

"Let's look at… that." Ron selected. "Potter Puppet pals. It looks funny."

"First two videos… Bothering Snape and Trouble at Hogwarts."

"LET'S SEE BOTHERING SNAPE!" Ron exclaimed.

"O…kay." Hermione said.

The music started playing and a sign came up, with the words, "The Potter Puppet pals Present…" and "Bothering Snape."

"I think I'm going to enjoy this." Ron muttered.

"**Hi. I'm Harry Potter."**

"**And I'm Ron."**

Hermione burst into laughter while Harry and Ron glared at the screen.

"I do _not _sound like that!" Ron yelled.

"You sound… like… Justin… Bieber…" Hermione gasped while holding her sides.

"Well… I sound… okay." Harry said. Ron burst into laughter. "Okay, okay, maybe I sound stupid, but not as bad as _you!"_

Ron stopped laughing.

"Let's just… carry on."

"**Let's go bother Snape."**

"I will agree."

"**Righto."**

"See?"

"**I'm Snape, the potions master."**

Harry burst out laughing.

"He sounds so stupid."

"**Ready? Let's go bother him."**

"**Bother."**

"**Bother, bother, bother."**

"**Bother, bother, bother."**

"**Bother."**

"That must have been fun. Actually, good idea. LET'S DO IT!"

Ron and Harry ran off and came back thirty minutes later looking bruised and puffy.

"That was painful…" Ron moaned.

**Ron and harry ran off.**

"**Woohoo."**

"**That was fun."**

"I can imagine."

"**I liked the part when he stopped moving."**

"Wow. This is really funny."

**Silence.**

"**Let's go do it again!"**

"I knew you were going to say that, me."

**Ron and Harry ran back to Snape.**

"**Oh no. Stop it. Stop-"**

"Ha ha."

"**Bother."**

"**Bother."**

"**Bother. Bother. Bother."**

"**Bo-"**

"**AVADA KEDAVRA!"**

"Wow." Ron said.

"That was harsh!" Hermione said.

"See? This supports my theory he's on the dark side!"

**Ron and Harry fell to the floor just as Dumbledore came in.**

"**Oh dear." Snape muttered.**

"**Hello, Severus!" He walked over to Ron and Harry.**

"That's right Dumbledore! Go kick his ****!" Ron said a very rude swear word I won't repeat.

"**Sir. I can explain-"**

"**What's this?" Snape slipped away.**

"Boo!" Ron yelled.

Hermione looked shocked.

"And Dumbledore just let him escape? Just like that?"

"**It seems Ron and Harry are taking an afternoon nap.**

"Seriously?" Ron laughed.

**Let's see what they've got in their pockets." **

"He's going to steal off us." Harry said in disbelief.

**He rummaged around. "Alas! Nine sickles and a dungbomb. **

"The dungbomb's _obviously _mine." Ron pointed out.

**This must be my lucky day. Now where did Severus go-" He looked around. "-More importantly, where the hell am I?"**

"All right. In whatever alternate dimension this is in, it is seriously disturbing."

**He ducked under the screen then bobbed back up, naked. "Naked time!"**

"I… didn't need to see that."

"Let's see the next one!"

"No." Hermione said.

"Please?"

"No."

Ron looked angry.

"Harry…"

"Whenever you're ready." They launched onto Hermione. "Bother."

"Bother."

"Bother, bother, bo-"

"Okay, okay. Sheesh."

"Yay!"


	2. Animated Ep 2: Trouble at Hogwarts

**A/N: By the way, I know the bold letters are in text language, but it's easier to write in. Oh, and can anyone define what Dumbledore says at the end of Trouble at Hogwarts? He says, "Als, a _ of love." It sounded like the word "cornucopia", so I put that on, but if anyone tells me what it really is, it would make my day. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

"Trouble at Hogwarts."

The title music started playing. Suddenly, there was a shimmer in the air. A vortex appeared and Snape and Dumbledore fell out of it. After an explanation and calming down, they proceeded to watch the movie.

**Harry: Ooooh, Hogwarts is great. This is the best place in the world.**

"Got that one right." Harry muttered.

"Oh, I bet that now they start saying things that make Hogwarts so… fun." Ron laughed.

"Hogwarts is definitely fun." Dumbledore agreed.

**Ron: Yes, Hogwarts is so much fun! **

"Ron always agrees with me."

"Hey."

"But it's true!

**Hermione: I love to learn.**

"Check."

**Harry: I love magic.**

"Check."

**Ron: I love **_**you, **_**Harry.**

"Um…"

"Ron, please stop saying things like that. You worry me sometimes."

"Hey!"

"It's true! Again!"

**Harry: Oh.**

"Oh."

**Dumbledore: I have bad news, kids.**

"Kids?" Hermione asked, her eyebrow rose.

"Hey! I sound so stupid!" Dumbledore complained.

**All three: OH NO! WHAT IS IT?**

"It would be really annoying if we were like that."

**Dumbledore: The dark lord Voldemort is attacking Hogwarts.**

"Oh, is that it? Well, in this magical universe, I bet he can be murdered by bombs… or a gun… or something."

"Yeah. No sweat. All we do is… 'Hey Voldemort, look the other way!'  
>'Okay.'<br>'Goodbye!'"

"If only…"

**All three: WHAT WILL WE DO?**

**Dumbledore: Oh, I don't know.**

"Yep, always the optimist."

"Hey!"

**Voldemort: Mwuhahahahaha! Now Hogwarts is mine.**

**Snape: I am Snape, the potions master. I must stop him. Avada Kedavra! –Wand produces a black poof-.**

"Hey, Snape! I think you need magic lessons! Oh, too late, you're just going to die."

"Hey! Stop it! I could do that perfectly fine."

**Voldemort: Hahahahaha! Avada Kedavra!**

**Snape: Aaaaaarrgghhh!**

"Hey!"

**Voldemort: -Goes towards the trio-.**

**Hermione: Here he comes!**

"Uhhhh…"

**Ron: Aaaaaaaaaarrrggggggghh! –Runs off-.**

"In character or what?"

**Voldemort: It's time to die! For you!**

"I can imagine."

**Harry: You can't do this!**

**Voldemort: Oh yes I can. AVADA KE-**

**Harry: Wait!**

"That was easy."

**Voldemort: What is it?**

**Harry and Hermione: -Slip off-**

"Yaaaaayyyy!"

**Voldemort: Hey. Blast.**

**Ron: Aaaaarrrrgggghhhhh!**

"Are you suicidal, Ron?"

**-Silence-**

**Ron: Bother. –Hits Voldemort then runs off-.**

"Ummm… weird?"

**Voldemort: Uggghhh…**

**Hermione: What are we going to do?**

**Harry: There's nothing we can do. We're finished!**

"Never go like that, Harry…" Hermione scolded him. "Always be optimistic."

**Ron: Wait. –Zooms in-. I've got a plan! –Echoes-.**

"That's a first." Snape muttered quietly.

**-Screen Blanks-**

**Voldemort: Oh children. Where are you?**

**Harry: We're over here.**

"Do you think that's going to work?" Snape asked.

"Well, yeah, that always works."

**Voldemort: Ha. Here I come.**

**Ron: Wait! We're a little more to the right.**

**Voldemort: Oh. –Moves-. Here?**

**Harry: Almost.**

**Hermione: That's right.**

**Voldemort: I don't see anybody here.**

"This'll be interesting."

**Ron: Okay. Ready? Shoot him!**

"Shoot him?"

**-Ron, Harry and Hermione come out with sub-machine guns and start shooting Voldemort-.**

"Aaaahhh… I see…"

**Everyone: Wooooooo! Wooo! Oh my god, wooooooooo! –Voldemort dies-. Yaaaaaaaaay!**

"Wow. That actually worked."

"Yeah. Let's do-"

"Before you run off and get killed by Voldemort, this is fictional. Remember?"

"Oh yeah."

"Too bad."

**Snape: -Comes in-. What's going on in here?**

"Yes, what is going on in here?" Snape said mockingly.

**Harry: Snape! You're alive!**

"You actually care?"

**Snape: So it would seem.**

**Ron: We love you Snape!**

"That did not happen, that did not happen, that-"

"Ron's in love with Snape?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Just carry on."

**-Everyone hugs Snape-.**

**Snape: Hey! Whatda? Oh you kids. I love you too.**

"Oh my god! And you love him back! You-"

Harry was cut off when Ron wrestled him to the floor.

"Ouch."

**Now please get off me.**

**Ron: No.**

**-Dumbledore comes in, naked-.**

"Oh no. Not naked time again."

"What's naked time?"

"Ummm…"

**Dumbledore (Naked): Alas! A cornucopia of love. Awwww. The end.**

"Let's watch another one!"

"There aren't any others."

"Oh well."

"I guess we should go now."

"Hey, can we check out my wikipedia page?"

"Deal."

**By the way, it's not finished yet.**


	3. Episode 1: Potions Class

**A/N: Sorry, I forgot to tell you how old Ron, Harry and Hermione were in the first two chapters. I know that Trouble at Hogwarts and Bothering Snape were first animated in 2003, but I altered the universe a little so it would be in 1994 and Harry, Ron and Hermione would be 14. There will still be a three-year time gap between live-action puppetry and cartoon Potter Puppet Pals. I also won't be doing ones with swearing in. I'll just pretend they don't exist. Yeah. Sorry about that. Anyway, Potions Class!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Potter Puppet pals. Or Harry Potter. Whatever.**

-Three Years Later-

It was the day after Voldemort had been destroyed. After hot baths, meals, and generally catching up on everything they had missed during Horcrux hunting, Harry, Ron and Hermione were bored. Hogwarts closed for magical repairs, and wouldn't be open for two weeks. Eventually, they found themselves sitting in the Burrow digging around for things to do. Eventually Ron came up with:

"Hey, Hermione, do you still have that old computer?"

Hermione replied with a yes, and they found it.

"This'll be fun!"

"Hey! Let's do that thing we found when we first went on it. Wasn't it called… Potter Puppets?"

"Potter Puppet Pals. But yeah."

They searched up on google, "Potter Puppet pals" and eventually found the website.

"Hey! We have more choices now! Which one shall we go for? The Mysterious Ticking Noise or Potions Class?"

"How about Potions Class?"

"Okay."

Harry clicked on the link and they sat back to watch.

**Potter Puppet Pals Present… Potions Class.**

"They're doing it on a sofa. That's weird."

"They might not have the property to do it anywhere else."

**Snape: I'm Snape, the potions master. Welcome to potions class.**

**Ron: Yaaay, potions!**

"That's… enthusiastic."

"Yeah, you were never that excited to do Potions!"

"Shut up."

"Hey, just saying."

**Harry: Hello, Snape.**

**Hermione: What are we going to learn today, professor?**

**-Music Starts-**

**Snape: The beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with it's shimmering fumes-**

"Oh no, not this again." Harry muttered.

**Harry: Oh, not this again.**

Harry grinned.

**Snape: The delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins-**

"He's done this lecture a million times! Does he ever get tired of it?"

"No."

"How?"

"He was like that."

**Ron: Eeeewwwwww!**

"This is the most in character video yet." Harry sniggered.

Ron glared at him.

**Snape: Bewitching the mind and snaring the senses-**

**Hermione: Ooooo!**

**Snape: I can teach you how to bottle fame,**

**Harry: Don't need it.**

"Yeah."

"You've already got it."

**Snape: Brew glory,**

**Ron: Oooh lah lah!**

"Ooh lah lah?"

**Snape: I can teach you the secrets of mystical fluids unknown,**

**Harry: Okay.**

"Cool."

**Snape: Enchanted juice, wizard liquids,**

"Wizard liquids?" Harry started lsughing.

"What do you me- oh no, no-"

Ron imagined something disturbing that was associated with a wizard's bottom half.

**Ron: Wow!**

**Snape: The cool feminine curves of a potions flask,**

"Feminine?"

**Hermione: Go on.**

**Snape: The titillating scent of a fresh elixr,**

**Harry: Is this the whole class?**

"Oh yes, tire yourself out ranting, Snape!"

**Snape: I can teach you how to pickle victory,**

**Ron: Pickle victory?**

"Yeah, pickle victory?"

**Snape: How to increase success,**

**Hermione: Oh my.**

**Snape: Even score with hot babes.**

"Score with… what?" Hermione spluttered.

Ron and Harry started laughing.

**-Music Stops Suddenly-**

**Harry: Wait. What?**

"And oh, yes, Harry obviously takes interest!"

**Snape: Class dismissed.**

**Harry: Wait, wait. Hang on. Hot babes?**

"Exactly."

**Snape: Vamoose, Mr Potter.**

"What does vamoose mean, Hermione?"

"A-"

"Just watch it."

**Harry; Teach me!**

**Snape: No. Skedaddle!**

**Harry: -Sighs and Disappears-.**

**Dumbledore: Hello, Severus.**

"At least he's not naked."

**Snape: Hello, headmaster.**

**Dumbledore: I need to borrow some wizard liquids.**

"Wizard liquids?" Harry laughed.

**Snape: I'm fresh out, sir.**

Ron was choking.

**Dumbledore: How about enchanted juice?**

**Snape: Nope.**

**Dumbledore: What about expired gorilla milk?**

"Did he just say expired gorilla milk?"

**Snape: That has no magical properties, sir.**

"Got that right."

**Dumbledore: Au contraire, Snapadoodle. It's done a wonder on me bowels!**

"Snapadoodle?" Ron was rolling all over the floor.

**Snape: Okay, whatever. This way.**

**Dumbledore: He, he.**

**THE END.**

"Let's watch the Mysterious Ticking Noise now!"

"Okay…"


	4. Episode 2: The Mysterious Ticking Noise

**A/N: Hey everyone. I have had a review talking about how the trio was insensitive about Snape's death. Well put it like this: This story won't work if they all go into mourning. It's a **_**humor **_**story. I plan to continue with all of them (apart the ones that swear in them). And yes, The Magic Of The Night, I will do The Vortex, but I'm doing them all in order. By the way, this one will probably be pretty short.**

**Disclaimer: Do you think it's changed from last time? I don't own Harry Potter!**

"I have no idea what this'll be about Harry whispered to Ron as the title credits started rolling.

**Potter Puppet Pals present… The Mysterious Ticking Noise!**

"I have a bad feeling about this."

_**Tick Tick Tick Tick Tick…**_

"What's that?" Ron asked.

"What do you think," Hermione glared, "Probably the _mysterious ticking noise!"_

"Oh."

"Indeed."

"Hey!"

**Snape: What is that mysterious ticking noise? Not over here… not over there… kind of… catchy, really. –Pause-. Snape. Snape. Severus Snape.**

"Oh my.God."

"He's going to sing!"

"Cover your ears everyone!"

"Shut up."

"Umm… we're just stating our opinion."

"Just watch it."

"But it wouldn't be interesting without these little, annoying interruptions."

Hermione sighed.

"What?"

"Never mind."

**Snape. Snape. Severus Snape.**

**Dumbledore: Dumbledore!**

"Dumbledore's back!"

"I bet he manages to strip. _Again!" _Ron moaned.

"Five galleons."

"Deal."

**Snape: Snape. Snape. Severus Snape.**

**Dumbledore: Dumbledore!**

**Ron: Ron, Ron, Ron Weasley!**

"Return of the annoying redhead."

"Hey!"

**Snape: Severus Snape!**

**Dumbledore: Dumbledore!**

**Ron: Ron, Ron-**

**Snape: Snape, Snape-**

**Ron: Ron Weasley!**

**Dumbledore: Dumbledore!**

"Is this going to go on forever?"

**Hermione: Hermione!**

"By the looks of it, yes."

**Snape: Severus Snape.**

**Hermione: Hermione!**

**Ron: Ron, Ron, Ron-**

**Snape: Snape, Snape, Severus-**

**Ron: Weasley!**

**Snape: Snape!**

**Dumbledore: Dumbledore!**

**Harry: Harry Potter, Harry Potter, ooh! Harry-**

"Ooh!" Ron mimicked.

"Shut up, Ron."

"No one loves me."

**Snape: Snape, Snape-**

**Harry: Harry!**

**Snape: Snape!**

**Harry: Harry!**

_**Snape, Harry, Snape, Harry, Snape, Harry, Snape-**_

"Had to have an argument, eh?"

**Dumbledore (Naked): DUMBLEDORE!**

"Give me it."

Harry groaned and handed Ron the money.

"I've actually got five galleons. I can't believe it. I-"

"You can have time to sit and stare at the coins later. Right now, I want to see how this ends."

"Ditto."

Ron sighed and glanced one last time at the coins before tucking them in his pocket.

**Hermione: Heeeeeeeeeeeeeermione!**

"Nice… long ending."

**Harry: I'm Harry Potter, Harry Harry Potter!**

**All: SINGING OUR SONG! ALL DAY LONG AT HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOGWARTS!**

"They should turn this into a musical."

"Agreed."

**Ron: I found the source of the ticking! It's a pipe bomb!**

"Oh boy."

"And you obviously don't drop it, you pick it up, turn to us and say, 'I found the source of the ticking! It's a pipe bomb!' moronicly."

**Everyone: YAAAAAAAAAAY!**

"You're not much better, Hermione."

_**!**_

"We're dead."

**Voldemort: Mwuhhahahahahaha! –Tapping Wand-. Voldemort, Voldemort, ooh Voldy, Voldy, Voldy, Voldemort!**

"Yes! A musical! We can be FAMOUS!"

"Oh well. It looks like that's all of them."

"Maybe not."

"We'll check next year."

"Okay."

"I bet the next one is really weird, with a crazy title like, 'School is for Losers'."

"Yeah."


	5. I'm Really Sorry AN

I'm really sorry, guys, but I've had some unexpected things happening and I have to go on hiatus. When I come back I'll try and make up for it by fixing you up a long chapter. Thanks! –Ice


	6. Episode 3 and 4: SIFL and ADLYGQ

**A/N: Hi everyone! Here is a list of the episodes I am doing next:**

**This episode: School is for losers and Albus Dumbledore Lists Your Good Qualities.**

**Next Episode: The Vortex (Yes, Magic of the Night. The Vortex.)**

**(Special) Episode After That: Snape's Diary and Harry potter personally Welcomes You.**

**Then: Ron's Parents and Moustache Buddies**

**Last Episode: Draco Puppet and Ginny.**

**Look, I know I missed out some episodes, but this is K+, remember? Anyhow, this won't end (unless Potter Puppet Pals ends).**

**Oh, and by the way, I'm changing my writing style. I hope you like it!**

**I don't own anything apart from the characters' responses.**

It was the next week, and Harry and his friends just happened to stumble across the Potter Puppet Pals Channel again, and they found five freshly updated episodes.

"Well that's convenient." Harry said. "Now we can watch all five in a row."

"Mate," Ron said. "WE have to SAVOUR them. Like one a day."

"But what's the point in that," Harry replied. "We only-"

"Just shut up and watch the video." Hermione interrupted.

Harry and Ron did as they were told.

"'School is for losers.'" Harry read. "This could be rather fun."

Ron clicked the start button.

**Harry: (Pops up) I'm Harry Potter,**

"So you are." Ron said.

"Totally." Hermione replied.

"Righto." Ron stated.

"Shut up." Harry replied. He wondered why all the abuse was going to him and no one else.

**School is for Losers, **

"Right again." Harry said.

"Totally." Ron said.

"No way." Hermione replied.

"Well unless it's magic school. But comprehensive is horrible."

"That's right." Hermione said.

"What's comprehensive?" Ron puzzled.

**I'm totally awesome-**

"Understatement." Harry said.

"Exaggeration." Hermione replied.

"Whatever Hermione said." Ron added.

**Snape: (Also pops up out of nowhere) Heh-hem, Mr Potter, you have been absent from potions class for over three weeks, and I have no choice but to-**

"Oh, so THAT'S where you were." Ron said.

**Camera zooms in on Harry and you can here faint buzzing sounds in the background.**

"Don't pretend it didn't happen," Hermioe said.

"What?" Harry replied.

"You can't hear a thing whenever he talks to you, can you?"

"Not exactly."

"See? He admits it."

**Snape: HHHGHGFHHTTHTTHURYRU Harry Potter ertut4ut4uieritwuiw5 and if you would under-**

**Harry: (big arm zooms out of robe and hits Snape in the face.)**

"Am I dreaming?" Harry said.

"I'm in your dreams?" Hermione asked.

"I'M NOT DREAMING."

**Snape: (Falls over.)**

**Harry: (Stares at Snape for a second before picking up a saxophone and playing a tune before the Words "Harry Potter is awesome" appear beside him.**

"That's my favourite." Harry immediately told everyone.

"Thank you." Hermione replied.

"How come I wasn't in it?" Ron asked.

"You are." Hermione said.

"Liar."

"I so am NOT in there."

"It's like, Harry's puppet but your personality."

"I see your point." Harry muttered. "The next is called Albus Dumbledore Lists Your Good Qualities."

Harry clicked start.

**Dumbledore: (Pops up, looks around and pops down again.)**

"Wow." Harry said. "I have a lot of good qualities."

"I helped defeat the Dark lord though!" Ron said. "I have WAY more good qualities then that!"

"No, you don't." Hermione said.

"Wow, thanks." Ron replied.

"Well, what's the next one?" Harry said. "Because I wanna watch I Am Number Four soon."

"Ooh, I heard that's epic." Ron said.

"It's called 'The Vortex.'" Hermione said.


End file.
